Fuzziness
by Thursday's Dove
Summary: A fuzzy little Trunks and Goten yaoi. The couple go through a series of lifealtering events. But they'll conquer them all together. Oh boy, what a crappy summary. o.o
1. First Fuzz

A/N: I hereby dedicate this fic to Phenobarbidoll. She's the reason I'm writing this story, so if you really like it, thank her before you thank me. Aqua is a character of my own. Videl fans can kiss my ass if they feel angry about the A/U setting. Once again, thank you Pheno, you've been a big help.  
  
Fuzzy-something cute and heart-warming.  
  
Two kids ran around insanely, throwing snowballs at each other. One was the ever-famous Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corporation; the other was the miniature Goku, Goten Son. Both of them were giggling in the generic little- kid high-pitched laugh of a child.  
  
"Hey, Goten, over here!" the lavender-haired youngster called out to his best friend from behind a bush.  
  
Goten whirled in the direction of Trunks' voice, ebony eyes wide open in delight. "I found you!! HA!!" he exclaimed.  
  
And with that, Goten launched a freezing snowball at his friend. Trunks quickly disappeared and reappeared behind Goten. Goten turned around just in time to get smacked in the face by a mass of the white substance; the ball shattered and sent tufts of fuzzy snow into the air.  
  
"Hey! Trunks, that hurt!" Goten cried, holding his face.  
  
Trunks ran up to Goten, feeling a bit rueful. He had put a little too much force into that throw. "I'm sorry, Goten."  
  
Trunks tried to pull Goten's little hand away from his face, so he could see just how hurt he was. Goten held on tighter, shaking his head.  
  
"Goten, stop being sucha baby. Lemme see it." Trunks demanded.  
  
Hesitantly, Goten lowered his hands to let his friend check the damage. Trunks was almost floored. There was no wound, Goten's nose was simply a bit red.  
  
"Oh Goten, it's not that bad."  
  
"But it hurts!" Goten protested, his eyes a little watered-up. "Will you kiss it, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks just stared blankly at his younger friend. "Are you crazy?! I'm not kissing you!"  
  
"But...my Mom does it to make it feel better." Goten frowned. "Pllllleeeeaaaassseee??"  
  
With a roll of the eyes, Trunks sighed, giving in. "Oh fine..."  
  
Trunks leaned forward and pecked him on his little red nose. Goten immediately perked up.  
  
"All better?"  
  
"Thank you!!"  
  
Goten frowned a bit again.  
  
"What now, 'ten?"  
  
Goten folded his arms, teeth chattering so violently it sounded like those wind-up jumping teeth.  
  
"I'm c-cold." he shuddered.  
  
"Oh..." Trunks removed his thick jacket and put it up around Goten's shoulders. "There ya' go."  
  
Goten perked right up again and snuggled up in the jacket. "Thanks again, Trunks."  
  
Trunks smirked a bit and folded his arms, becoming slightly cold himself.  
  
  
  
A/N: First chapter sucked, I know. It's my first attempt at yaoi, so back off. 'Nother (better) chapter coming soon. Peace Yo! And Pheno, you are spoiled to the rotten little core!! 


	2. Double Fuzz Sundae

A/N: Thanks for the total of one review, and that was by Pheno. n_n Thank you Pheno! ONWARD!  
  
  
  
Goten and Trunks were in gym class, running around the track. They were running just as fast as any of the others were, and they weren't even one-eighth as tired as the rest of the guys in the class were. The lack of competition made both boys very bored.  
  
"Trunks, this is boring." Goten complained, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"Yeah, you're not kiddin'." Trunks replied, looking at his friend. His eyes trailed away from Goten's and focused on the wooded area to their right. He grinned. "Let's cut class. What d'ya say?" he urged.  
  
Goten grinned, looking to where Trunks was looking. "Yeah! Let's go!"  
  
With that said, the two boys waited while the gym teacher wasn't lookin', and then took off into the woods and didn't stop until they were a good distance from the track. They sat down on fallen over tree stumps, smiling.  
  
"What d'ya wanna do now, Trunks?" Goten curiously asked, picking up a stick and fiddling with the bugs on the ground with it.  
  
Trunks stared at the bugs that Goten was playing with, catching his breath. Then he looked back up. "Goten...can I tell you a secret?"  
  
Goten looked up, his charcoal eyes meeting those of Trunks' sapphires. The black-haired demi-Saiya-jin shrugged a bit. "Sure, Trunks. You know you can trust me."  
  
Trunks took in a breath and slowly let it out, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. "You can't get mad at me, okay?"  
  
Goten laughed a little. "You're my best friend, Trunks. Why would I get mad at you?"  
  
How ignorant. If only he knew...  
  
"I'm gay." he bluntly stated, glaring seriously at his best friend. Goten just cocked his head to the side a bit and stared back at him.  
  
There was a long pause of silence. Trunks felt his heart leapt into his throat and settle there. Goten just blinked innocently at his friend.  
  
And then, finally, Goten piped up. "So?" he returned, looking back down at the bugs.  
  
Trunks sweat-dropped. "You mean you aren't disturbed? You aren't mad at me? You aren't disgusted?!"  
  
Goten looked back up to his friend and slowly shook his head. "No. Should I be? I mean, I'm gay too y'know."  
  
Trunks did an anime fall. As he was gettin' back up to his feet, he said "You are?". His eyes were wide open like two blue buttons.  
  
"Mm hmm." Goten nodded an affirmative, smiling at his best friend. "I've always loved you."  
  
"Goten...you don't know what I mean, do you?"  
  
Goten opened his eyes and blinked at him. "I don't?"  
  
Trunks sighed and shook his head. "Goten, I LOVE love you, like boyfriend/girlfriend type of love. You can't possibly understand. I know I shouldn't have-"  
  
Goten silenced his friend by covering his lips with his. Trunks was startled at first, but then his brain sighed in relief and we returned the soft kiss. A near two minutes passed before the two boys parted.  
  
"That's what you meant, right?" Goten asked, smiling that ignorant smile once again.  
  
Trunks blushed, smiling back. "That's EXACTLY what I mean, Goten."  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey wow! Another sucky chapter! Better get used to it guys. -.-() Another one comin' soon. Don't soil yourself Pheno! 


	3. Fuzzlies are Cuddlies

A/N: In the last chapter I meant to say that they were both in high school, but I simply forgot to due to the lateness of the evening. Please do forgive me! Thank you for reviewing, all of you who did. So, anyway, here's chapter three. Remember, they're juniors in high school.  
  
  
  
Trunks and Goten had been best friends since Goten had been born, and now they were dating. Of course, no-one at school knew, but they would soon. Goten had asked Trunks to homecoming, and the lavender-haired boy had gleefully accepted. So the whole school would know soon enough; homecoming was only a day away (A/N: Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya', tomorrow! You're only a day away! Sorry, couldn't resist).  
  
Not only did the whole school not know about their relationship, but neither of the boys' families knew either, except Trunks' aunt, Aqua. Goten and Trunks trusted her more than they trusted their own mothers. She understood everything and encouraged love in any form. She had helped Trunks through his turbulent emotions towards Goten. She seemed to know everything.  
  
So it was Friday, the day before homecoming, when the boys decided it was a good idea to get something nice to wear to the dance. Both were too nervous to face their mothers about it, because they'd ask who the "lucky lady" was, and then they'd either have to lie or watch them faint. The easy and harmless way out of this was to go to Aqua.  
  
The duo knocked on Aqua and Gohan's door. Each hoped in secret that Aqua would answer the door.  
  
Instead, Gohan answered. He smiled at seeing his little brother and his little brother's best friend. "Hi Goten, Trunks. Nice to see ya' guys back here again."  
  
"Hi Gohan." they said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed a bit.  
  
"Is Aqua home" Goten asked.  
  
"She sure is. She's upstairs in the bathroom giving Gojurei a bath." the demi-Saiya-jin answered.  
  
Gohan opened the door for them and the two teenagers ran straight to where the splashing and laughing was coming from. The door was wide open and Aqua was sitting on a chair next to the tub; Gojurei had been the one splashing and laughing.  
  
"Knock knock." said Trunks, laughing a bit at the sight.  
  
Aqua jerked her head up to see the two boys standing before her. The stars lit in her cold blue eyes.  
  
"Trunks! Goten!" she exclaimed, and had both of them in her arms in under two seconds. They gagged for air.  
  
"Hi...to you...to..." Trunks gasped.  
  
Aqua let them go and quietly apologized.  
  
"So whatch'ya boys need?" she asked, washing the shampoo out of little Gojurei's soft blue hair.  
  
"We need to ask you a favor, Aunt Aqua..." Trunks started.  
  
"Me and Trunks are goin' to homecoming together and-" Goten spat out but wasn't able to finish as Trunks clasped a hand over his flapping mouth.  
  
"Oh...I see. I gotch'ya covered." Aqua said with a wink.  
  
She looked back to Gojurei and nearly fell out of her chair when he wasn't there. Her eyes instinctively flew towards the doorway where she saw a naked three-year-old butt darting away. Trunks and Goten choked on laughter.  
  
"Gojurei Taiki Judaic! Get back here, naked boy!" she yelled playfully and chased after the giggling little boy.  
  
Trunks and Goten exchanged glances and chuckled, staring off warmly into each other's eyes. 


	4. Pretty Pretty Please with Fuzz on Top!

A/N: Aifric, one of my reviewers (much praise to you, dearie), asked how I got the name "Gojurei". Well, to start, Gojurei isn't the only child; he has an older brother (who's 8) named Gohai. I come up with those names just sitting around playing with letter arrangements and stuff like that. I actually got Gohai from when I was jumpin' on my trampoline and I said "I wish I could go higher.". It just clicked! ^_^ I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far, thanks to all you who've reviewed! =D And to my consistent reviewers, Aifric and Pheno, lots of love to you!  
  
  
  
After Aqua caught little Gojurei, t'was a very exhausting chase, she took Goten and Trunks out to the mall to pick out nice outfits for both of them. There was a store in the mall called "Chic Guys"; very nice tuxedos and other nice-looking outfits were sold there.  
  
The trio walked into the store and immediately Trunks and Goten began choosing their outfits with their eyes. Goten ran up to a blue pants and jacket and looked excitedly at it.  
  
"Ooh! This is cool! Isn't it, Trunks?" Goten said, feeling its soft fabric.  
  
Trunks took one look at it, sweat-dropped, and coughed a bit. "Goten, you'd look like the American Bandstand host in that."  
  
Goten blinked blankly at his friend/lover. "What's an 'American Bandstand'?"  
  
"Oh never mind. I don't wanna be seen with you wearing that hideous thing. Please choose something else." Trunks replied, looking to his aunt for her to agree with him. Aqua looked quickly to Goten and nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly.  
  
"Oh...fine...two against one anyway." Goten reluctantly agreed and moved on to the next one. This one was a nice black pants and jacket, plain yet subtle and decent. "Does this please you, dearest?" he asked, holding it up to Trunks.  
  
Trunks smiled a bit. "It's nice. Go try it on. I'll look for mine while you try yours on."  
  
With that, Goten headed off for the dressing room whilst Trunks looked around for his homecoming outfit.  
  
"Hey...Aunt Aqua...I'm having trouble with mind. Could ya' help me, please?" he asked, walking back to his aunt (she had been looking at shoes for Goten).  
  
She looked up and smiled a bit, sparkles lighting up in her ice blue eyes. "Sure thing, Trunksie." She silently eyed different choices, deciding in her head which one would match both Trunks' hair and Goten's outfit. It was a touch decision. White would look awful on Trunks, yet it sorta brought out the color of his hair and his eyes, which would make him look just handsome. Black was like Goten's, and Aqua thought they'd need variety. She laughed as she came across a yellow one; just picturing Trunks in that suit made her giggle to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trunks curiously questioned, quirking a lavender brow.  
  
"Oh, nothing." she replied. Trunks just shook his head a bit. She grabbed a black one of the hanger and handed it to Trunks. "Here. I know it's like Goten's but...why not go as 'twins', eh?"  
  
"Oh sure, why not?" Trunks agreed, took the outfit, and went into the other dressing room.  
  
Goten came out just as Trunks went in. "Hey Aqua, it doesn't feel quite-"  
  
"Goten! It looks GREAT!" she exclaimed, running over to him, causing him to take a step back in a mild fear.  
  
"Y-you really think so?" Aqua nodded vigorously. "D'ya think Trunks'll like it?" Goten shyly asked, looking down at himself and blushing slightly.  
  
"Hell ya'! What's not to like?" The blue-haired woman smiled brightly.  
  
Goten shrugged a bit and turned around to see a very formal-looking Trunks before him. The black-haired demi-Saiya-jin was shocked speechless. All he could do was let his mouth hang open, as if his jaw hinges had snapped or something. Trunks blushed a bit and turned away.  
  
"Wow...Trunks..." Goten found it hard to speak.  
  
"Goten means to say that you look wonderful and that you should definitely go in that." Aqua said with a smile. She seemed to smile a lot.  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! I still can't believe I got like 12 reviews in 2 days. Go figure, eh? I wrote something somewhat popular. Well as Pheno has been ranting about, we need more Truten! And we're talkin' desperately here!! Hurry up you dudes, write more Truten!!!!!! Oh, and I'm desperately working on episode three "Invader DIM". Trust me, if you're patient enough, good things will come to you. n_n Until next time, good night...good fight. 


	5. Fuzzy and Cozy

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been so busy with finals and stuff. Finals are such a pain the ass. Anyway, I hope Pheno doesn't kill me. EEP!! You'll also notice I never use a disclaimer. I hate disclaimers; they are pointless bits of information that just take up room on the computer. Everyone knows that I did not invent Dragonball Z. So shut up and read, damn it!  
  
  
  
"I'm serious, Aunt Aqua, you gotta cover for us!" Trunks blurted. He meant serious too; the near-horrified look in his eyes conveyed that message clearly.  
  
"Yeah, if my mom finds out I went to Homecoming with Trunks as a date, she'd never let me see him again!" Goten frowned horribly and made "the puppy look" that most warm-hearted people can't resist.  
  
Aqua sighed a bit and finished off her chocolate shake. She had taken the boys to Dairy Queen after getting their spiffy-cool-looking outfits. "Alright, you guys win. Damn, I'm too easily persuaded to be a Saiya-jin." She stood up.  
  
Trunks and Goten eyed each other a telepathic high-five. Their wide grins looked as if someone had split their faces in half with an axe or something (er, not to sound violent or anything, but that's what it looked like). Aqua sighed, rolled her eyes, and moments later the three of them left back for her house.  
  
()()()()()()Aqua's House()()()()()()  
  
The moment the door was open, poor Aqua was slammed into by her eldest son, Gohai. He almost knocked the skeleton outta her body...almost. Trunks and Goten snickered silently.  
  
"Well I missed you too, but...sheesh!!" She put a hand on the little boy's head and lead Trunks and Goten upstairs to her room. She shut the door behind them after telling Gohai to play with his little brother.  
  
"Okay, Goten, Trunks...here's the deal. You come up with what you want me to say to your mothers, and I'll tell them. Is that a deal?" she said, looking to both of them for an answer.  
  
"Deal!" both of them said in unison. They seemed to do that a lot.  
  
"Well then? Let's here it. What d'ya plan on me saying to your mothers?"  
  
Trunks was the first to blurt out. "Just tell them we couldn't find anyone to go with and so we went with a group of friends and that we were too embarrassed to tell them that we couldn't find anyone to go with!"  
  
Aqua sweatdropped and stared at him. "Are you kidding? C'mon, guys, think of something better. I know you're smarter than that. I mean, come on, you don't want ME makin' up somethin', d'ya?" Both of the boys' eyes widened and they vigorously shook their heads. "That's what I thought."  
  
"Can't you call them up and tell them that you want us over for the night to visit? That way, we can just come right back here after the dance is over with." Goten explained in a rare burst of intelligence.  
  
"Say, Goten, that's a rather good idea. I'll go call both of your mothers right now."  
  
And with that, Aqua left the room to do just as she had said she was gonna do; left Goten and Trunks alone in the room together, not to mention. The boys sighed and looked at each other. Seconds later they were both embraced in a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
A/N: GAAHH!! As I'm typing this story I'm watching my cat chase his tail out the side of my eyes! LOL!!!!!! That's so great! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem, anyway, Pheno I hope this will keep you at bay until I get the next chapter up, WHICH will be in oh...not very long! ^_^ 


	6. Fuzzy Haze

A/N: Once again, all apologies for the delay in updates. I have been very lazy, especially when it comes to anything regarding writing in any form. So bear with me while I go through this stage of slacking-ness. Chapter Six will consist of three parts; the first part will cover the entire homecoming night. Part two will be a treat (it will be written by Phenobarbidoll herself!) so be patient about that one! And part three will cover them returning to Aqua's. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
(In the event of the author's laziness, the story has skipped the boys getting ready for Homecoming and instead takes up as they're walking in the door to the school)  
  
The two boys handed their tickets to the ticket-taker-person and nervously entered their school. They sorta worried about how people would react, but then they reminded themselves that no matter what happened, they'd still have each other, and that's all that really mattered in the end.  
  
"Goten, what're we gonna do? This is kinda boring..." Trunks complained as they entered the gymnasium (the place within the school where the dancing was).  
  
"Dance of course!" Suddenly, Goten grabbed Trunks and started forcing him to dance to an uncoordinated beat. Goten looked completely enthralled, but Trunks...Trunks was horrified.  
  
"Goten, what're you doin'?!"  
  
"I'm living!" he replied, and continued to dance around with that innocent smile on his face. This in turn made Trunks smile a bit. After getting a feel of the music, he joined in too.  
  
*Well, he may not ever grow up, but at least he knows how to live* Trunks thought to himself as he watched the expression on Goten's careless face.  
  
Somewhere about halfway through the evening the first slow-dance song was played. At first, Goten and Trunks didn't know what to do. This was, after all, their first time they flaunted their relationship before the school. This time, though, Trunks took the initiative and pulled Goten close to him, resting his head on his best friend/lover's shoulder (wow I just realized how many words started with T in that sentence. o.o). Goten went along with it.  
  
"Goten, I love you so much." Trunks quietly said, in a very sincere voice.  
  
"But I love you more." Goten returned, smiling at Trunks.  
  
In that moment, both of them forgot about everyone else. It seemed to be just them, no-one else existed. Instinctively, they both eased into a kiss. Of course, one of those close-minded fools witnessed this, and had to stand on their soap box about it.  
  
"You two are gay?! I knew it! That's disgusting!" the boy taunted. Goten and Trunks glared daggers at the insolent punk who dare defy their ways.  
  
"Why should one's gender matter if you're in love?" Goten curiously asked.  
  
"'Cause it's disgusting! Just you wait. By tomorrow, the whole country will hear about it!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Go ahead and tell all your friends! Goten and I don't care!" Trunks hissed back.  
  
"HA! So lemme guess. You, Mrs. Purple Hair, are gonna be the girl right?"  
  
Nobody had any time to react. Goten had gotten angry with that, and had shoved an iron fist in the boy's mouth, knocking out at least two of his teeth. Not only were his teeth knocked out, but he was sent across the gym and through the wall. Everyone stopped and stared.  
  
"Oh shit! Goten, we're busted! We're gonna be in so much trouble!" Trunks worriedly ranted, looking around for the SRO officer. Goten spotted the officer first.  
  
"Hey! You boys there! Come here!" the officer shouted over to them.  
  
"COME ON TRUNKS!" Goten snatched up Trunks' hand and ran for it.  
  
They found it hilarious, for they were laughing the whole way to the car. Goten opened the door for Trunks, shut it behind him, and then got in his side, slammed the door, hurriedly jammed the key in the ignition, and was off in a matter of seconds. The SRO chased after them on foot for a moment before giving up.  
  
"Hahaha! That was fun!" Goten laughed, slowing down the car back to the speed limit.  
  
Trunks looked at him as if he were insane. "FUN?! You almost killed that kid! And we're gonna be so busted once our parents find out!" Trunks sighed and slumped. "There goes my perfect evening..."  
  
"Aww, cheer up Trunks. That kid pissed me off! I hate people who can't open their minds..." Goten growled and clenched the steering wheel with a certain, advertisable anger.  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me, 'ten..." Trunks said, after simmering down. Goten made that super-happy face again.  
  
"No-one insults my Trunks and gets away with it."  
  
Trunks sighed and leaned back in his seat. *I am so lucky...* he thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: Semi-long, and it took me forever to get it out. Pheno all but killed me for it, so don't you kill me too! I die too much, and I'm only 16!!! Give life a chance, will ye!?! Okay, well, Pheno gets to write the next chapter. I hope you all are in for a treat. n_n 


	7. Fuzzy Daze

All right Ladies and Gents. this is the completely un-famous Phenobarbidoll here to serve you. That's right! I was granted the privilege to be able to write a tiny part in Cranberry Boogers' Truten story 'Fuzziness'! Aren't I special. any way on with the madness  
  
  
  
Chapter Six Part II "Fuzzy Daze" (or however I want to set it up)  
  
Trunks and Goten pulled up to the hotel they were getting to spend the night at. (Yeah I said hotel)  
  
"Wow- your Aunt did REALLY well Goten. This is REALLY nice."  
  
Goten couldn't disagree. It was really nice. It was the kind of place a rich guy would take his girlfriend after prom so that they could have -  
  
"SEX!" Goten screamed at the top of his lungs. Much to the annoyance of the older guests that walked along the path on their way to their rooms, or the spa.  
  
"SSShhh! Goten keep it down!" Trunks pleaded in a whisper.  
  
"But Trunks- " Goten began quietly. "We never. you know- talked- about- having sex!"  
  
"It's okay Chibi we will discuss it when we get back to the room." Then Trunks noticed the look of distress in his lover's eyes and added. "Don't worry love you will not have to do any thing you don't want to. You are in complete control and I would never force you to do anything you don't want to."  
  
And with Goten's smile returned they made their way to the receptionist's desk to check in. "Can I help you sirs?" The lady behind the counter asked.  
  
"Yes our aunt made us a reservation, and we would just like to check in."  
  
"Well. how old are you- you look awfully young."  
  
"It's alright lady, Aqua Judaic already worked this out. We are just staying here because there is not enough room at her house for all of the family- we won the draw so we get to stay in the hotel room."  
  
"Oh well I guess that's okay. I am sorry I questioned you but some local high school had their homecoming tonight and well you know, all the teenagers try and get hotel rooms so they can screw each other senseless. But I guess we don't have to worry about that with you two." She said, laughing at her own funny comment. well it would have been funny is she hadn't been so completely brainless.  
  
"Umm. Right." Trunks said nervously taking the key from her fat fingers. "Thanks."  
  
"Room 219 second floor off the elevator and down the hall to the right."  
  
Both boys nodded as they took their bags up to their room.  
  
"Alone at last!" Trunks said flopping down on the king size bed and looking up at Goten. "What's wrong chibi?" He asked concerned.  
  
"I- Well- this is going to sound so dumb Trunks but umm--- there is only one bed!" Goten said blushing.  
  
"You know that doesn't mean any thing- like I said you are in charge. We have slept in the same bed for years and years but if you all the sudden don't trust me then I can sleep in the chair."  
  
"No."  
  
"No what?"  
  
"No I don't want you to sleep in the chair."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I am going to change." Goten said picking up his duffel bag. "Be right back."  
  
When Goten left to the bathroom to go change Trunks stripped down to his 'bad boy' boxers and threw on a loose black T-shirt.  
  
"Nice ass, boxer boy." Goten said coolly. Well, as coolly as it could be done wearing Hamtaro pajamas. [1]  
  
"Nice rat pj's, loser."  
  
"Excuse me Mister? That's it! It's the chair for you pal!" Goten said trying not to giggle like a pathetic schoolgirl.  
  
"Aww come on Go-Chan you know I was just kidding." Trunk said moving close to Goten and running his hands through his spiky mop of hair. "Want to watch TV or some thing?" Trunks asked Goten as he stopped petting him.  
  
"No I want to go to bed."  
  
"Oh. Okay I will be quiet."  
  
"No. I want you to come to bed with me."  
  
"Alright." Trunks said a little shocked that Goten had changed his mind.  
  
***That Night in the heat of PASSION***  
  
"Trunks what the hell are you doing?!" Goten squeaked, barley avoiding being bitten on the neck.  
  
"Oh. Well I don't really know it just seemed right. Like I wanted to mark you or something."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"No offense love but that is the dumbest thing that I have ever heard." [2]  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
"I don't think that continental breakfast was ready for the likes of us, Trunks."  
  
"I think you're right chibi."  
  
They made it back to the room and Trunks began to throw all of his belongings in his bag when he was about half way done Goten slid up behind him causing him to drop his bag.  
  
"Goten what are you doing?" Trunks questioned between laughs.  
  
"Oh you know. one for the road."  
  
"One what for the road?" (And they call Goten the dense one) Silence. And then. "Goten you are sex fiend!"  
  
"Am not. I just wanna be on top this time that's all."  
  
An hour or so later they showered quickly (and together), threw on their clothes, and checked out. Once back in their car they headed back to Aqua's.  
  
  
  
A/N [1] Okay I know I am going to get shot for this but I couldn't resist. I absolutely just do not understand Hamtaro at all and for some reason Cranberry Ass does. so I did that. I dunno just did. [2] I think today alone I have read 14 DBZ yaoi stories where they mark their mates by ripping off part of their flesh. Once again, I just could not resist All right thanks for putting up with Pheno, and don't worry, Berry Boogers will update soon. You know why?? She has to put up with me nagging till she does, Mahahahaha * cough cough * I just don't think that I was cut out to be evil. This is as close to a lemon that you'll ever get from Cranberry and me. Spell-checked and De-error-ized by Cranberry!! SUPPORT TRUTEN ON THE WEB 


End file.
